I've Just Heard a Voice
by KRAZYVAMPKAT
Summary: Seems that Joker has a thing for singers... Still in the process! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

A woman with white face make up stood in front of a whole mob of people pushing through a small doorway.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" she says trying to push the men back towards the front door of the apartment building.

"Boss says we all are moving in."

"Ok, you all wait here! Don't do anything!"

The woman jingled all throughout the building, stomped up the stairs, and started rapping on a neon green door. There was no answer, so the woman just barged right in to a man with green hair sitting at a desk lightly banging his head on the top.

"MISTAH J!" she said in a loud high pitched nasally voice. "All the boys are downstairs and they-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP HARLEY! DO YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP!" the man screamed at her banging his head on the desk harder and harder with each word. "They're all moving in."

"But why puddin'?"

The man lifted his head to reveal his twisted clown make up. A paper white face, with eyes covered in a black charcoal color, and a red mouth that covered an extended smile of scars.

"Harley," he said with a calm smile and a sigh, "What did I say about questioning me?" he stood up.

"Don't do it?" Harley said sheepishly while slowly approaching the desk.

"And when I tell give you a rule you follow it, right?"

"Right Mistah J!" Harley jumped and smiled.

The man slapped her hard on the temple.

"WRONG!" he laughed maniacally. "You didn't follow that one!" he said smiling in a sing-song voice.

He skipped down the hallway to the stairwell jogging down always jumping the last five steps until he reached the last of the stairs; he then slid down the railing.

"Paper for ya boss." One bulky man handed him a newspaper.

The man eagerly snatched the paper and started reading the headline, JOKER ROBS GOTHAM OF SAFETY; he jumped and giggled admiring his handy work.

"HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE! WE'RE IN THE PAPER BOYS!" he yelled triumphantly.

The Joker quickly read his article then flipped to the theatre section. Now, what no one knew about The Joker is that he loved the theatre, especially Gotham City High School's theatre. _They're almost Broadway worthy!_ The Joker is acquaintances with the assistant director and saw every musical that they presented; he would even sit in on some rehearsals without anyone noticing surprisingly! Their newest musical was The Little Mermaid. _Oh I just LOVE that Ursula character!_ He giggled,

**"The kids are very excited for opening night. It's a story that they all grew up with so, it refreshing." says the assistant director Mr. Brendan. The star of this musical is a senior, 18, Katelle who plays the bubbly, golden voiced Ariel. **

** "It's been really fun playing Ariel in a different light! You see, I grew up reading The Brothers Grimm Little Mermaid witch is much darker than the Disney version and, well, it's just been great with the whole cast and crew! One more rehearsal to go!" **

** The director has announced that the next rehearsal will be open to the public and they are free to come and go as they please, but is this a good idea with The Joker on the loose? We wish the cast and crew a safe rehearsal. **

**GCHS Talent Show April 15****th**

**GCHS The Little Mermaid Open Rehearsal April 16****th**

**GCHS The Little Mermaid Opening Night April 20****th**

Joker jumped and giggled again realizing that today was the sixteenth. He ran into the buildings restaurant kitchen.

"FIVE OF YOU COME WITH ME!"

The men looked at The Joker perplexed.

Joker gave a lazy sigh,

"We're going to the theatre!"

.

.

.

"CAN YOU ALL LEARN YOUR DAMN LINES!"

"Well Brendy, frankly, we just like seeing you pissed off!" she laughed.

"Katelle, just… just do the scene." Mr. Brendan flailed his arm and chuckled slightly.

She smiled and went back to her spot behind the fake water and began the scene. She sang,

"What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay to stay here beside you? To see you smiling at me." She smiled and "swam" off stage for a moment as the scene between Eric and his butler waiting for her que. She then "swam" back out to a large fake rock to finish the scene singing.

"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun! Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of your wo-"

The sound of a gunshot cut off the end of the song.

"Well, well, well! The papers were right! You do have a golden voice!" Joker called out to Katelle.

"I came to watch the rehearsal but I got bored, normally these are more entertaining." He started towards the stage.

"Now I just feel like kidnapping someone! Any volunteers?" he looked backstage, "Any of the crew?" he turned back to Katelle who was now leaning against the fake rock. "Cast? No? Well, if no one wants to volunteer, I'll just have my friends open fire on everyone and we'll see how many people jump." he giggled his child-like giggle as his men burst through the doors wearing clown masks.

Katelle looked at The Joker with wide eyes, she had only seen him in the papers and had convinced herself that since she never saw him in person he didn't exist. But there he was now! Right in front of her threatening to kill her friends! Her second family…Her only family…

"D-don't hurt them!" she stuttered.

The Joker looked at Katelle in amazement,

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Joker quickly walked towards the exit dragging Katelle by the wrist along the way. What surprised The Joker is that she followed without a struggle.

Once they reached the street, one of the men opened the door to the black van in front of them and they threw her in the back as she started screaming.

"SOMEONE GIVER SOME DAMN ANISTETIC!" Joker half screamed half laughed.

After that moment Katelle felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this one is so short for anyone that has read or is reading. I'm working on it!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ That bastard hit me!_ She rubbed the back of her head in disbelief. She woke up on a very large chair which she thought that she was probably tossed onto. It reeked of mold and rust. _This place is disgusting…_ Katelle looked around and saw peeling wallpaper, windows nailed shut, and red stains on some of the walls and on the dusty concrete floor. Suddenly, the door flung open and there waltzed in The Clown Prince of Crime himself.

"Well, well, well…" Joker eyed her up and down. "Good morning beautiful."

Katelle had so many questions… _Why am I here? What are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me? Am I going to die? What's going on?_ But here her mouth was just a gaping hole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker cackled. "Speechless in my presence." he grinned. "What's your name pretty?"

She hung her head down.

"Katelle." she coughed out.

Joker stood her up and started circling her.

"OH YES, YES, YES! You're playing that Ariel character!" he stopped in front of her and lifted her chin.

"You do have a, uhm, golden voice." he grinned. "Oh my, you look nervous! Is it the scars?"

Katelle wasn't sure why or how long she was going to be in this hell hole, _Might as well be strong…_

"No, Mr. Joker, sir, it's just that… well, I'm in a strange place and I don't know why I'm here."

"I go to some of the rehearsals and see all of the Gotham City High Schools musicals, but normally the rehearsals are more, uhm, entertaining."

"So, you just got bored and decided to kidnap someone?"

"Uhhh… yup!" he gave her an as-a-matter-of-fact look and started giggling like the madman he is.

She plopped down and there it was again, her mouth the gaping hole yet again. _How can someone do that just because they were bored?_ The thought astounded her.

"Oh, don't look so glum kitten! It's not so, uhm, bad, around here!" Joker said making a crazy attempt to comfort his hostage. _What the hell did you do that for dumbass?_

Katelle turned from him and he gave her a sharp slap to cheek that bruised immediately. The Joker then cozied up to her again, forcing her to look at him,

"Listen kitten," he giggled at his rhyme. "You'll stay alive as long as I want you alive. You're just a toy, nothing but a toy."

_ I'm not anyone's god damn toy…_


	3. Chapter 3

Katelle sat in her personal prison cell for hours and hours alone with no end just wondering when she will die. _Wait, what's that sound?_ She crawled over to the door and pressed her ear against the wood of it. It was a haunting tune that played throughout the building, but somehow familiar. _Oh yes! Berlioz Symphonie Fantastique!_ She had played the fourth movement in her schools orchestra. _But why is he playing it?_

.

.

.

Joker was back in his office blasting his favorite classical composer, Berlioz, a man with just as many problems as he has. Joker was trying to think of what to do with his new toy. _Well, she sings! That's it! That's all you know! What can you do with a girl that sings?! Well, maybe if I hear it again I could figure it out? Maybe? Figure it out your damn self!_ He hastily turned off Berlioz and shuffled his way to see Katelle.

Joker saw some of his men gathered outside of the room Katelle was in,

"What are you all doing?!" the men looked at Joker with pleading eyes, not wanting to leave the door. "I only sent one of you to stand guard here! NOW SCRAM!"

Then, Joker heard why they didn't want to leave, she was singing.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh why can't I?"

_Ah... Judy Garland… I love that Scarecrow! And she sang it so… beautifully… maybe I should just let her go… WHAT?! NO! _ He barged right in.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked up at him in shock.

"I was just singing…"

"And why were you, uhm, singing?"

"Just to pass the time, I have nothing else to do, I feel like I'm in a cage here!"

Joker grinned,

"No one said you had to stay in here!" he spread out on the chair and closed his eyes.

"I heard the music."

"What music?" he opened one eye. Katelle started walking around the chair to face Joker.

"Berlioz, it was the fourth movement wasn't it? I played it in the orchestra. Flute." she was standing right in front of him.

_So, she does more than sing…_ He pulled her onto his lap.

"Sooooooo baby face, what else do you do?" he questioned.

_Is he seriously interested? _

"I act, dance, sing," she said cautiously. Joker motioned for her to continue, knowing that there's more.

"Play flute, violin, piano…" he was stroking her arm with the very tips of his fingers sending shivers up her spine. _What the hell is he doing?_

"And?"

"That's all but, why were you-" Joker pushed her off his lap and he stood up. Suddenly, Joker pulled his weapon of choice from his pocket and pinned Katelle against the wall by her throat.

"My, my, my, hehehe, you are a very, very busy girl," he held the blade right to Katelle's cheek slowly dragging it across. "My little entertainer." he smiled as he saw the blood dripping down her cheek. But then Joker saw that Katelle wasn't reacting! _She's not wincing, screaming, nothing! What the hell is this girl!? _Katelle had her light green eyes fixed on Jokers dark brown ones, blank and emotionless, almost like she was saying this has happened before. A single tear escaped from Katelle's eye angering Joker making him throw Katelle to the ground causing her to be knocked out, yet again.

Joker picked her up and laid her on the chair and looked her over. She has fire engine red hair that's wavy and has grown all the way down to the bottom of her lower back, a pale face that now had a fresh clean cut across her cheek, a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a tan skirt that was now scrunched to her mid-thigh, but, Joker noticed something… She has scars all over her thighs.

*****AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry if this is late? I don't really have a shedule of when i'll post more of the story but here you go! There's a lot more to come! Enjoy! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is appreciated :) Ideas are too! lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note!: **Ok, Hellooo Readers! I'm so sorry that this is sooo extremely short! I am the drum major of my high schools band and we just started band camp on Monday and I've been passing out around nine here lol. But tonight i actually stayed awake to write a little! I want to let you know that next week on Saturday i will have a lot more written! And it will be posted on that Saturday! And, as usual, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! Enjoy this next little bit! :)

_Scars? Hehehe… I see she's been touched by the world and it's teachings… Hmm… She's been knocked out for a while… This is soooooo booooring..._

Joker picked up the phone,

"Send one of the guys to her room in about two or three hours. Just to give our little Rapunzel some time to herself… hehehe…"

Katelle was in the room, lying on the floor still, unconscious, but somehow, still thinking… _Why did this happen? You volunteered for this dummy! NO! STOP! You go AWAY! Ugh… I did do this to myself… but… ugh… I just don't know… My head hurts… _

.

.

.

Two men were walking down the hallway, one on the way to see The Joker.

"Why does he want you to kill her?" said the younger of the two.

"I dunno! I don't even think about questioning him anymore." Said the muscular one.

"Why do you think then?"

"She's been knocked out for a few days and he's got no use for her! Or he's bored AGAIN! That's probably it! Just don't think about it too much."

"But he's throwing away perfectly good entertainment! And a plus is that she's an eighteen year old girl, and who knows if Joker has gotten any in a while."

"Any what?" The Joker said appearing from behind a door with a smile. "Enough chat," he smiled again. "Which one of you is going in?"

"Me sir." Said the more muscular man.

The Joker laughed a high pitched laugh.

"Oh! Not nosey over here?" he said throwing a pocket knife at the muscular one while staring at the younger one.

"Now, just use this knife. And if I see or hear one gunshot…" he ran his thumb across his neck. "Got it?" he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **I'M SO SORRY! I broke my promise... it's not Saturday and this isn't long... therefore, by Wednesday there will be a super long chapter/multiple chapters coming your way! I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE THIS TIME! But here is a little twist to get you all thinking :) Enjoy!

Katelle had finally woke up from her two day nap and heard footsteps coming her way. She snapped up and crawled to the corner and sat with her knees to her chest while nervously tapping her fingers on each hand to her thumbs. _No more, no more, no more, no more…_

The door flew open, but who was behind it was not who she was expecting.

"I'm not gonna play any games here girly, Joker sent me in here to kill you, I don't know why though 'cuz you are hot piece… but I'll die if you don't so…" the man lunged towards her. Katelle swept his legs from under him with her forearm, jabbed the man's thigh. He then collapsed, gasping for breath, dropping the knife.

Katelle picked it up staring at her reflection in the blade. Something happened to her… Katelle then flicked the knife into the man's jugular. The blood spattered onto her skirt…

"I need clothes…" she whispered.

A voice came from a small intercom next to the door,

"I'm sorry, what was that?" It was him of course…

"I NEED CLOTHES NOW!" Katelle screamed.

"Ok baby cakes that's all you had to say." She imagined him smiling when he said this.

"Harley, bring some clothes to our, uhm, lovely guest…" she heard him say to Harley.

"Now, how did you do all that?! I knew you were hiding something from me…"

"I took some martial arts…"

"Oh no, no, no… There's something else…"

"Well, as you know, whatever doesn't kill you just simply makes you… stranger….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I'M SORRY! I'm having a writers block... I know, I'm not good at keeping up on shit right now, i've got school and band and shit on my mind right now... DON'T UNFOLLOW THOUGH! i'll just post when i can... here's a very little bit of story... I'M SORRY!

The Joker sat in his office chair in awe at what he had just witnessed. _How could this girl kill anyone?! SHE DOESN'T FIT THE PROFILE! I don't understand! _He slumped in his chair. _She's active in school, sporty, talented, young, pretty… in fact she- NO! SHUT UP!_ He flung himself from his chair and banged his head on the floor. _Something is missing…_


	7. Chapter 7

_What just happened….._ Joker could not believe that everything in her mind completely broke instantly.

"HEY!" Joker screamed hoping someone was listening.

"Get me something on this girl, files, school records, anything you can find! GO!"

.

.

.

Hours later, after plenty of screaming, laughing, abuse towards Harley, and more laughing, he finally got the files.

"Heeeehahah…." Joker laughed as a smile slowly creeped onto his scared face.

_So Katelle, how does it feel? How does what feel? How does it feel to have me back? You were always there though… you never left, I just tried to keep you hidden from the world…_

"KATELLE MY DARLING!" Joker pushed through the door

"You have been keeping a whole mess of things from me!"

He crouched next to her as she was curled up on the floor.

"Abused from ages three to twelve when you developed schizophrenia, taken from your abusive parents you were put into foster care, but no one wanted you…" he carefully picked her up and carried her to his office where her files were. He then laid her down on a clean Victorian style green couch and continued reading.

"And with knowing that no one wanted you, you attempted suicide. In fact, you attempted suicide so many times it landed your beautiful face in Arkham till you were fourteen..."

_I was in Arkham then… how didn't I noticed this piece of work…_

"You were then finally taken in by a family where your mother was a police woman and your father was a psychiatrist. You then quickly re-adjusted to normal life. You took martial arts classes, play the flute, violin, piano, you act, sing, dance…" He scanned the papers once more.

"Now you're mine," he said with a smile.

"And what should I do with you…"


End file.
